Handsome Jack AI
' Handsome Jack AI ' is the main antagonists of Rhy's side of the Story in Tales From The Borderlands. He is exactly like the original Handsome Jack but he can only be seen by Rhys as a ghost like hologram. History When Rhys attempts to use Professor Nakayama's ID drive to track the money he lost, Rhys accidentally downloaded the Handsome Jack AI into his own brain. This gave life to the new Handsome Jack as he awoke inside the mind of Rhys, Rhys is the only person that is aware of the new Handsome Jack. The hologram clone was created by Professor Nakayama to continue the legacy of Handsome Jack and his plans to create a better world for Pandora. The hologram believes he is the original Jack, he acts exactly like the original because he has his memories, personality and his sense of dark humor, Also that he is still trying to kill everyone around him who is either threatening him or disobeying his orders. In the final episode, AI Jack try's to kill everyone on Helios and turn them into fleshbots so he can download himself into all of them, but this fails and Helios crashes into Pandora, thus destroying everything he had built. Afterwards, Jack soon has one final battle with Rhys after have a sad conversation with him about his dead daughter. Jack manages to download himself into rhys cybernetics again and starts to strangle him with his own robotic arm, but rhys manages to rip his arm off, saving himself. Jack begins to start talking about how he should kill rhys sooner as rhys starts ripping out more of his cybernetics with a shard of glass. Scared, Jack starts begging on his knees for his former fan to spare him, but rhys rips out the echo eye as Jack lunges towards him, leaving Jack trapped inside the device. Rhys is then left to decide Jack's fate. Kill him If Rhys decides to kill him, he crushes the eye with the palm of his hand, destroying it along with the A.I. of Handsome Jack which finally kills him once and for all. Spare Him If Rhys decides to spare him, he puts the eye in his pocket, leaving the A.I. of Handsome Jack trapped inside it forever. List of evil deeds Episode one: Zer0 Sum *Trashed talked Rhys. *Told Rhys he was going to kill everyone. Episode Two: Atlas Mugged * Attempted to slit Rhys throat out for annoying him when he criticises Handsome Jack's past actions. (Determined). * Tried to make Rhys look crazy in front of his friends. (Determined). * Told Rhys to taunt Hugo P. Vasquez. * Took control of Rhys to kill the baRndits, Hugo P. Vasquez, and August. (Determined). Episode Three: Catch A Ride * Taking control of Rhys body and sexually harassing Sasha. (Determined). Episode Four: Escape Plan Bravo * Taking control of Rhys cyborg arm against his will and taking over Helios system. (Determined). * Threating Rhys that he will take control of his body and make him kill Fiona. (Determined) * Threating Rhys that he will enjoy killing him. (Determined) Episode Five:The Vault of the Traveler * Attempting to kill Rhys and Fiona multiple times Trivia * This is the third game in a row where Handsome Jack was the main villain of a borderlands game. *He is the only villain in tales from the brodlenrads who can either be killed or spared.excluding felix revealing he wasn't actually a villain. * Handsome Jack AI was used in the trailers to promote Tales from the borderlands. Gallery tales-from-the-borderlands-episode-2-release-date-646x325.jpg|Jack trolling Rhys. ixxuxeW.png Jack AI.PNG Handsome Jack AI2.PNG Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:The Heavy Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Possessor Category:Legacy Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Friend of the hero Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mascots Category:Delusional Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Liars Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mastermind Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Crackers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Hungry Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Homicidal maniac Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Deceased Villains Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Tragic Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Bosses Category:Anti Heroes Category:Child-Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Immortals Category:Living Villains